Bongo Drums
by bambi-cat
Summary: Kirks nocturnal behavior brings 2 people togther LL RR
1. Part One

"Bongo Drums"  
  
Author: Bambi-Cat  
  
Summary: Kirk's strange nocturnal behavior brings two people together. L/L; please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: Never really understood the purpose of this thing but: I don't own the characters, I am simply borrowing them temporarily. The story, on the other hand, is mine. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: It would really mean a lot if everybody would read and review. Please be nice this is my first fanfic. Hope you like the story!!!  
  
Part 1: Oy with the Poodles Already  
  
CHAPTER 1: Fuzzy Alarm Clocks  
  
[Early morning, Luke knocks on Lorelai's door holding a big mug of coffee]  
  
Lorelai: Luke! It's 3 o'clock in the morning; I'm not usually cheerful this early in the morning.  
  
Luke: Well, if you want me to leave, I guess this big pot of coffee will go to waste, well see you-  
  
Lorelai: Not my coffee! Come on in. Luke: Thanks  
  
Lorelai: Anyway, what the heck are you doing here this early in the morning?  
  
Luke: Kirk was playing his new bongo drums outside my window,  
  
Lorelai: This early?  
  
Luke: Yeah, I know, but it's Kirk. Anyway I couldn't sleep and I knew you were the only one that would let me come to their quiet house.  
  
Lorelai: Wow, don't I feel special. But if you want me to understand what you're saying, I need a large cup of coffee. Do you want some tea I have left over from the time you helped me move Rory?  
  
Luke: Yes I do want tea, and the coffee is here for grabs.  
  
Lorelai: I for one am shocked that you aren't grumpy this early in the morning.  
  
Luke: Same goes for you.  
  
Lorelai: Me? Sweet, pretty innocent angel me? How could you think such a thing?  
  
~ A few hours later ~  
  
Lorelai: Wow, I can't believe we talked for 3 hours.  
  
Luke: It's 6 o'clock!  
  
Lorelai: I know, hard to believe we talked so long.  
  
Luke: I was supposed to open the diner a half-hour ago!  
  
Lorelai: You open at 5:30, who in their right mind would go to a diner this early?  
  
Luke: People who have to be at work now.  
  
Lorelai: Huh! Well, everybody already knows I'm not in my right mind and I need coffee, so I'm coming with you.  
  
Luke: Don't you think you should change first?  
  
Lorelai: Knew I was forgetting something! I'll be down in 5 minutes.  
  
Luke: I'm already late so I'll meet you there.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. Have coffee ready!  
  
~ 30 minutes later, Lorelai arrives at the diner ~  
  
Luke: How do you expect to run your own business if you can't even get to your coffee on time?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, like you should talk! That is what my purple fuzzy alarm clock is for, you just disturbed the process this morning.  
  
Luke: You have a purple alarm clock?  
  
Lorelai: No, I have a purple fuzzy alarm clock. It's the only one that doesn't brake if I get a sudden urge to throw it at a wall.  
  
Luke: You are completely insane!!!  
  
Lorelai: You know I think there is something in this diner that makes you grumpy. I wouldn't think that would be good for business.  
  
Luke: Well, it hasn't done any harm yet. Plus, look at you, you've come here every day, at least once for years. And recently you've been here for every meal.  
  
Lorelai: If I were you I wouldn't complain about your best paying customer. And what can I say you have the best diner in town and I think your disposition compliments it nicely. So, Luke, can I please have some coffee?  
  
Luke: You're a suck-up, but I'll get you your coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, Luke. As President Lincoln used to say, "If you're going to be a suck-up, you might as well be the best."  
  
Luke: Lincoln never said that.  
  
Lorelai: So! It makes it sound better, doesn't it? Oh, can you make that coffee to-go, I'm going to be late.  
  
Luke: Yeah sure, here's your coffee. See you at lunch.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks! Bye Luke.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Luke Goes Shopping  
  
~ Breakfast a week later ~  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Luke! I need coffee. I also need you to come shopping with me, because I haven't been in a while and I need someone to keep me company.  
  
Luke: Wait, you want me to go shopping?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. And normally I would have asked Sookie but Jackson insists she shouldn't be walking around that much. I--  
  
Luke: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: Why not what?  
  
Luke: Why shouldn't she be walking so much.  
  
Lorelai: Because she's pregnant. Now I personally think Jackson is being way too protective and it would actually probably be good for her, but--  
  
Luke: Sookie is pregnant?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, you didn't know?  
  
Luke: No. But now that you mention it she has looked fatter recently.  
  
Lorelai: You are hopeless. Anyway, coffee!  
  
Luke: I think you have had plenty of coffee already today.  
  
Lorelai: Fun sucker! Will you at least go shopping with me?  
  
Luke: If you have no more coffee today, I will go with you.  
  
Lorelai: Really? Yay!!! Luke is coming shopping with me!!  
  
Luke: Shush! Or the deal will be off.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, I have to go change I'll be back soon.  
  
~ Later at the food court ~  
  
Luke: Where are we eating?  
  
Lorelai: McDonalds  
  
Luke: McDonalds? Out of the whole food court you choose McDonalds? I'm going to go to the small salad place next to there.  
  
Lorelai: Oh no you don't. Your eating at McDonalds for two reasons, 1. They make the best Big Macs, and 2. You seriously need to eat junk food for a change; too much healthy food isn't good for a person.  
  
Luke: Yeah right, but ok, this once you can get your way, this once.  
  
Lorelai: You and I are both getting Big Macs, fries, a coke and a McFlurry, a chocolate one.  
  
Luke: Why again did I agree to come with you?  
  
Lorelai: Because I said I would give up coffee for today.  
  
Luke: Fine, but I never agreed on a chocolate milkshake thing.  
  
Lorelai: Oh please, Lukey?  
  
Luke: on one condition, you NEVER call me Lukey again, deal?  
  
Lorelai: Deal.  
  
~ While leaving the mall ~  
  
Lorelai: I'm starving.  
  
Luke: We had a huge lunch 4 hours ago, and you have been snaking ever since, how can you still be starving?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah well it's around 5 and I can't help but be hungry. And since you are my main food source, you need to feed me.  
  
Luke: Do I look like I have food with me or do you think I can snap my fingers and food will appear?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, you should definitely do that.  
  
Luke: Do what?  
  
Lorelai: Snap your fingers and make food appear.  
  
Luke: I can't, I mean I can snap my fingers but it won't work.  
  
Lorelai: Aw Luke that's like saying Santa Clause isn't real.  
  
Luke: Santa Clause isn't-  
  
Lorelai: Don't go there, you've spoiled enough of my dreams today, dontcha think.  
  
Luke: You are way too dramatic.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, did I mention the fact that I can get really hyper when I'm hungry?  
  
Luke: Okay, okay, I know a restaurant I used to take Nicole to right down the road, we'll go there.  
  
Lorelai: Yyyyyyyiiiiiiiiipppppppppeeeeeeee!  
  
~ At the restaurant ~  
  
Lorelai: This is a really great place, and this food is amazing.  
  
Luke: Well, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lorelai: Yup! You know, you need to be more careful about where you take your regular customers.  
  
Luke: Oh really?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I mean you're not in danger of losing me, but some of your other customers might just latch onto this place. Come to think of it, I might just bring Rory here this weekend, that way we can grade the coffee. Since you won't let me have any now.  
  
Luke: Well, you've behaved fairly well today so as an award I will allow you to have one cup of coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Really! Hey, waiter! I can finally have that cup of coffee you kept tempting me with! (the waiter smiles and nods) Luke, you are the best!  
  
Luke: Remember, only one cup.  
  
Lorelai: Yes sir! Now what to do while I wait- Oh, I love this song, Luke come dance with me.  
  
Luke: Me? Why me? Why not that ugly guy in the corner.  
  
Lorelai: Because he's ugly, duh. Plus, I don't want to dance with him, I want to dance with you. Please?  
  
Luke: No way.  
  
Lorelai: Why not?  
  
Luke: Because. I can't dance.  
  
Lorelai: Liar, I saw you dancing at Sookie's wedding. Nice try though. Now, come on.  
  
Luke: Well, at least I tried. But I will only dance for one song and then I will proceed to eat my dinner.  
  
Lorelai: Yay! Hey, what's up with you limiting everything to one today?  
  
Luke: One more word, and I go sit down now.  
  
Lorelai: Ok, ok. I'll behave.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Celebrations, Boyfriends, and the Number Five  
  
~ A couple of months later at the diner ~  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Lukey!!!  
  
Luke: I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry, old habits are hard to brake.  
  
Luke: You seem very, uh, happy. What's up?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I just talked to Rory and she was finally able to confirm that she has a two-week break for Christmas! Isn't that great?  
  
Luke: Yeah, it'll be good to see her. And it definitely explains why you look like you're celebrating another one of your cooky.  
  
Lorelai: Celebrate? Now there's a good idea! I knew there was a reason I kept you around. You know, beside the coffee. Anyway, you are leaving early and coming with me.  
  
Luke: No way! Plus, what about the diner? Caesar left early.  
  
Lorelai: Just close it. Nobody else is here anyway. We have to go back to the restaurant by the mall! I have been craving the lasagna with the little green- thingys on top. You got me hooked. I told you that you never bring a customer to a different restaurant, it's just not good for business. Not that-  
  
Luke: Parsley.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: It's parsley.  
  
Lorelai: What is?  
  
Luke: The "green-thingys" on top of the lasagna is parsley.  
  
Lorelai: Oh! So can we go? Please?  
  
Luke: Yeah, I guess. Dinner would be good right about now.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, Luke! Oh, I have to go get ready.  
  
Luke: Yeah, go. I'll pick you up at 7.  
  
Lorelai: Okay!  
  
~ 7:30 at Lorelai's ~  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I'm so glad you were running late. I wasn't ready until 5 minutes ago.  
  
Luke: I wasn't running late. I have just learned that for you to get ready you need at least an extra 20 minutes to get ready.  
  
Lorelai: So basically, you got sick of helping me find my shoes.  
  
Luke: Basically. Now come on, I'm hungry.  
  
~ Later at the restaurant ~  
  
Lorelai: Oh my gosh, this lasagna is even better than I remember!  
  
Luke: It is pretty good.  
  
Lorelai: You know, ever since we started spending more time together, we have agreed more and more often on food. Freakish.  
  
Luke: Yes, which, by the way, is a very scary thought.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I am insulted. To make up for it I think you need to come dance with me, please?  
  
Luke: Do I have to?  
  
Lorelai: Yes!  
  
Luke: Alright, it's pointless to argue.  
  
Lorelai: Ha, Ha! Come on!  
  
~ A few songs later ~  
  
Luke: Come on, the slow songs are about to begin. Let's go finish eating and watch.  
  
Lorelai: But, we've only danced 4 songs and 4 is a very unlucky number. 5 on the other hand is a very lucky number. Please dance one more song with me.  
  
Luke: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: You know, considering how many times I've managed to coax you into dancing with me, I'm surprised this is the first slow song I've managed to coax you into dancing with me.  
  
Luke: That's because I prefer to watch people do it.  
  
Lorelai: Where's the fun in that?  
  
[They dance for a moment. As the song ends they kiss.]  
  
Lorelai: Oh my gosh! What just happened?  
  
Luke: I'm fairly certain we just kissed.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, well duh, I knew that much. Wow! I guess 5 really is our lucky number. Kinda funny, considering I made that up to get you to dance with me. Oy with the poodles already!  
  
Luke: Excuse me?  
  
Lorelai: What? Oh. I'm surprised you aren't familiar with the phrase. Rory and I made it up at a Friday night dinner, we were really bored. Anyway, we agreed to say it whenever a proper situation occurred. I'm not exactly sure what it means but I figured it definitely applied. I mean the whole thing surprised me, but I think I liked it.  
  
Luke: You lost me when you started talking about a Friday night dinner. You liked what?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, the kiss.  
  
Luke: Yeah, me too.  
  
[They kiss again, this time it lasts longer]  
  
Luke: In a way we've been dating for a couple of months, but what do you say we go on an official first date tomorrow?  
  
Lorelai: Sounds good to me.  
  
Luke: Now let's get back to our food.  
  
~ After Luke dropped Lorelai off at her house, she calls Rory. ~  
  
Lorelai: Rory!!!  
  
Rory: Hey, mom. What's up?  
  
Lorelai: I kissed Luke and then he asked me out on an official first date and I said yes.  
  
Rory: Wow, you've been busy. By the way, what's an "official first date."  
  
Lorelai: Well, Luke and I have been hanging out a lot recently and well, we didn't consider it dating, but it was close enough.  
  
Rory: So basically, it means you are purposefully going on a date with Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Basically.  
  
Rory: I should have gone to college sooner.  
  
Lorelai: Excuse me?  
  
Rory: I just mean its about time the two of you hooked up and. Never mind.  
  
Lorelai: Good.  
  
Rory: Wow! That means we both have boyfriends.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Well, I was going to wait until you came to visit this weekend so you could meet him, but I might as well tell you now.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Rory: His name is Patrick. He's a psychology student but he's in 1 of my classes. When he first asked me out I said no. Because you know how my last date went. But when he kept flattering me and tempting me with coffee, I finally gave in. Actually the date went very well, and he actually gets along with my roommates. I am a very lucky lady too, I am the only girl on my floor whose boyfriend brings them coffee every morning.  
  
Lorelai: That's my girl!  
  
Rory: Mom.  
  
END OF PART ONE!  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review. The story continues, but I want to know if everybody likes this part first. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please be nice. If I get good reviews I'll continue with, Part 2: The Hat Spoiler. I hope you liked the story, thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Part Two

Part 2: The Hat Spoiler  
  
CHAPTER 1: A Date For Two  
  
[Late Afternoon, Lorelai enters Luke's diner and walks up to the counter, kisses him, and then sits down.]  
  
Lorelai: Hey Luke! Can I please have some coffee?  
  
Luke: Yeah sure, but only one cup. I don't want you bouncing off the walls when I take you out tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I love Valentine's Day! I even brought a new red dress to wear tonight. I'm so glad I get to go out tonight. Otherwise I'd probably end up babysitting for Sookie and Jackson, or repeatedly calling Rory and interrupting her date with "St. Patty." I really don't like him. I mean, yeah I don't know him that well, but Rory stayed there this weekend to hang out with him. So, what if it's your first Valentines Day together, you still come visit your mother! Errr... Now what was I talking about? Oh yeah, today is Valentine's Day!!!  
  
Luke: You need to know that the only reason I am giving you coffee is so that you can get ready in a hurry. Now I am actually picking you up at 7. So here is a coffee to go. Bye!  
  
Lorelai: Thanks! Bye, Luke! Oh, I'm so excited!!!  
  
~ Later at Lorelai's house ~  
  
[Luke knocks on the door, Lorelai answers the door wearing a red dress, red stockings, red shoes, and a red bowler with black and red and black hearts popping out.]  
  
Lorelai: Hi, Luke!  
  
Luke: Hi... There is no way I am taking you out while you are wearing that cooky hat.  
  
Lorelai: But it's brand new! I got it just for tonight.  
  
Luke: Does it look like I care? I said no hat.  
  
Lorelai: But without this cool hat, my head will freeze.  
  
Luke: Wear your hood.  
  
Lorelai: But-  
  
Luke: No hat, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, okay I get the picture! You, you... hat spoiler! (She sticks her tongue out at him)  
  
Luke: Oh, come on!  
  
Chapter 2: Are You Feeling Okay?  
  
~ At the restaurant ~  
  
Lorelai: Oh my gosh, this spaghetti has the hugest meatballs ever, its incredible!  
  
Luke: Well, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, how's your meal?  
  
Luke: Oh, its okay.  
  
Lorelai: Well good. I think.  
  
Luke: Um... Huh?  
  
Lorelai: Luke, are you feeling okay? Luke: Yeah, oh yeah, I'm just kind of nervous.  
  
Lorelai: About what?  
  
Luke: Well, I have to talk to you about something...  
  
Lorelai: Uh huh? Uh oh!  
  
Luke: No it's not bad.  
  
Lorelai: Oh good you scared me there. So, what do you want to tell me?  
  
Luke: Want to go for a walk?  
  
Lorelai: Somehow, I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me.  
  
Luke: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry.  
  
Luke: I just think it would be nice to get some fresh air.  
  
Lorelai: I think that I can agree to that... Ok, I'm done with my meal. Let's go! I'm sooo curious!  
  
Luke: All right, check please!  
  
~ 15 minutes later ~  
  
[Luke and Lorelai are walking in the center of Stars Hollow]  
  
Lorelai: What do you want to tell me! What do you want to tell me!  
  
Luke: You know, you're starting to resemble a sugared up 4-year-old.  
  
Lorelai: And who sugared me up? You, mister! Plus you're acting like a grouchy old neighbor. But, please, please tell me?  
  
Luke: Wow, look at all the couples out walking tonight. Wait, is that Miss Patty and Kirk over there flirting?  
  
Lorelai: Oh my gosh (barely keeping her laughs quiet), wait till I tell Rory! Now imagine, that could have been me if you hadn't asked me out. Although I don't think I would ever be desperate enough to flirt with Kirk (by this point she is hysterically laughing).  
  
Luke: Lorelai, give the guy a break. I mean I'm no fan of Kirk, but if it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't even be dating.  
  
Lorelai: How do you figure that?  
  
Luke: Who else would play their bongo drums at 3 o'clock in the morning. This town is crazy, but he is the only one that crazy, at least I think so (gives Lorelai a look).  
  
Lorelai: Hey, don't look at me. Plus, I don't even own any instruments.  
  
Luke: Thank God, for that.  
  
Lorelai: Hey! But if I did play an instrument I would definitely want to play the drums. Lukey, will you give me a drum set, please?  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Oh... Man! Well a girl can try(gives him the look).  
  
Luke: Ok, new subject. Lorelai: Hmm... Ok! Now, will you tell me the secret?  
  
Luke: It's not a secret.  
  
Lorelai: Then, why won't you tell me?  
  
Luke: Because... It's too crowded here.  
  
Lorelai: Then let's go to the gazebo, nobody is there. Then will you tell me.  
  
Luke: Ok, ok. Let's go.  
  
Lorelai: Yay! [Lorelai and Luke sit down at the gazebo. She looks at him expectantly, but he says nothing.] Lorelai: Ok mister, now tell me I'm dying of curiosity here.  
  
Luke: You know, everybody says that but you can't actually die-  
  
Lorelai: Luke, spill it. You promised you'd tell and you've already made me wait a long time.  
  
Luke: Ok, (takes a deep breath) Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: Will you marry me?  
  
Lorelai: Oh my gosh, oy with the poodles already!  
  
Luke: I'm still unsure of what exactly that phrase means. In this case, is it a yes or a no?  
  
Lorelai: In this case, I guess I'm saying yes. I mean, gosh, if I'm crazy enough to date you all this time I guess I'm crazy enough to marry you. I'm certainly not crazy enough not to marry you. I have to say I'm really startled though, I mean, wow! I am however relieved this was what you had to tell me, and not something bad. Luke: I told you it wasn't bad. Wait did you just agree to marry me?  
  
Lorelai: Have you been listening? Yes.  
  
Luke: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Of course.  
  
[They kiss]  
  
Luke: I love you, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
Luke: 5 minutes after you agreed to marry me and you are already thinking about another guy.  
  
Lorelai: But, its Harrison Ford. Plus, you're the one that made me watch Star Wars last night, and that's why I thought of it. Plus, you both look good in flannel.  
  
Luke: Uh...huh.  
  
Lorelai: Plus, you know I love ya.  
  
Chapter 3: I Think I've Finally Lost It!  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
[Lorelai enters her house and picks up the phone]  
  
Rory: Hello, this is Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Ror. It's me, I think I've finally lost it! I need some major advice!  
  
Rory: Ok, just for the record, you lost it a long time ago. Now, what happened this time?  
  
Lorelai: Luke asked me to marry him. And I said yes. And now I'm like, what was I thinking? I mean things between us have been going really well. But last time I agreed to marry someone it turned out really, really bad.  
  
Rory: No kidding.  
  
Lorelai: Will you be quiet. Mommy's talking here.  
  
Rory: Ok, sorry.  
  
Lorelai: So anyway, the last thing I want to do is ruin my relationship with Luke by breaking his heart.  
  
Rory: Plus, you could like never go into the diner again.  
  
Lorelai: Exactly. So... did I do the right thing?  
  
Rory: Well, do you love him?  
  
Lorelai: Duh.  
  
Rory: Do you want to marry Luke?  
  
Lorelai: Well, why else would I say yes? I definitely would love to marry Luke.  
  
Rory: Well then, I would say you're doing the right thing.  
  
Lorelai: Oh good, what would I do without you?  
  
Rory: Scary thought.  
  
Lorelai: Agreed. When are you coming?  
  
Rory: Friday night. And I get to spend it with you because Grandma has a meeting and Grandpa's out of town. They want us to go on Saturday instead.  
  
Lorelai: Oh yeah, I think I remember Mom mentioning that. Hey, maybe we can have a movie night.  
  
Rory: Sounds good. Now I have to get some more studying done. I love you and I'll see you on Friday. Bye!  
  
Lorelai: Ok, love you too, hon. See you soon!  
  
Authors Note: Ok, so how was that? I hope you liked it. There is a Part 3, which I will try to post sooner than I did this one. Sorry, this was long! Please review! Tell if it was awful, tell me if it was great, tell if it needs improvement, tell me if I made a mistake, or just tell me you read it. 


	3. Part 3

"Bongo Drums"  
  
Author: Bambi-Cat  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's story continues in this continuation to Oy with the Poodles Already. L/L (duh!); please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: Never really understood the purpose of this thing but: I don't own the characters, I am simply borrowing them temporarily. The story, on the other hand, is mine. Please don't sue me, I have nothing worth having, trust me.  
  
Author's Note: Alright this starts the Saturday after the end of Part 2. If you have not read Part 1 and 2, I would suggest you do. Please review even if you hate it, but if you do like it make sure to review. I'm sorry this is so long. Alright, I would like to say that bongos are really ugly. When I named this story, I had never seen one. They are fat and ugly. I mean, they are the brand of my favorite jeans, and obviously I like the drums, but still! I mean they could at least be cute, like Pumba from "Lion King," or something. I mean Pumba smells but he is cute and funny and you can't smell him on TV anyway, can you? Ok, stupid rant done, just had to enlighten everybody. Ahh... now, I have Hakuna-ma-ta-ta (or however you spell it)!!! Hope you like the story!  
  
Part 3: Marriage Preparations and the Moment We've All Been Waiting For  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Gift  
  
~ Saturday night outside Emily and Richard's house ~ Lorelai: No, for the thousandth time since yesterday.  
  
Rory: Mom, you have to tell them! You don't want them to find out that you are getting married from someone else do you?  
  
Lorelai: I didn't turn out that bad last time (Rory gives her a look)! Ok, so it did but she doesn't even like Luke.  
  
Rory: That's not completely true. Plus, she's not all that crazy about you either most of the time and she still has you come to dinner every week.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, thanks for the encouragement! [Lorelai goes to ring the bell when it swings open]  
  
Emily: You girls are 20 minutes late. Come right into the dinning room, the food is getting cold.  
  
Lorelai: It's nice to see you to, Mom.  
  
Rory: Be nice!  
  
Lorelai: Where's the fun in that. Plus, she started it.  
  
Rory: Mother, just sit down, eat, and behave.  
  
Lorelai: Yes ma'am!  
  
Emily (from the dinning room): Are you girls coming?  
  
Rory: We're here ,Grandma, we just had to hang up our coats (glares at Lorelai warningly). Hello Grandpa! How was your trip?  
  
Richard: It was incredibly boring actually.  
  
Lorelai: You find that surprising, what were you expecting, a party?  
  
Emily: Lorelai, eat your food.  
  
Lorelai: Ok. How was your meeting yesterday? Anybody else have a stroke, yet?  
  
Rory (rolls her eyes): Mom!  
  
~ Later in the living room ~  
  
Emily: Are you okay, Lorelai. You are unusually quiet. Is there something bothering you?  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm just tired (Rory kicks her). Ok, fine! I guess now is as good as time as any.  
  
Emily: For what Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: To tell you I'm getting married (she smiles at her parents who are in shock)!  
  
Emily: To whom?  
  
Lorelai: What do you mean, to who, how many people do you think I've been dating for the last year and a half?  
  
Emily: You mean, Luke?  
  
Lorelai: Yes mom, I am marrying Luke.  
  
Richard: Well, that, is wonderful, Lorelai. Luke is a very successful businessman. I hope you two will be very happy.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you, dad (looks at her mom, she says nothing).  
  
Richard: Now where are you going to have your wedding?  
  
Lorelai: I think we will probably have it at the inn. We really haven't had a chance to talk about it. We've been engaged for less than a week. (Emily looks surprised. Lorelai turns towards her) Now mom, I know you aren't too crazy about Luke but I was wondering if you would...  
  
Emily: If I would what, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: If you would help me plan the wedding (looks at Emily expectantly, Emily is practically glowing).  
  
Emily: Really? (Lorelai nods) Richard, did you hear what Lorelai just said?  
  
Richard: Yes. Now that's great, very nice of you Lorelai. Now, you will have to let me know what you are planning for the wedding and how much you think it will cost, so we can put the money aside.  
  
[Lorelai and Emily look at him, then at each other and keep talking about plans]  
  
Rory (to Richard): I never thought I'd see them get along this well. It's amazing.  
  
Richard: Really! Kind of odd though.  
  
Lorelai: Hey! I finally get to find out what it is!  
  
Emily: What, what is?  
  
Lorelai: You know, that thingy.  
  
Emily: What thingy, Lorelai. I really have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Lorelai: You know, the gift.  
  
Emily: I obviously do not know. What gift are you talking about Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Remember, the gift you didn't give me!  
  
Emily: When did I not give you your own gift?  
  
Lorelai: You know the wedding present you said you bought me after Max and I broke up. You wouldn't give it to me or even tell me what it was. You said when I actually got married you would give it to me. So now I get to find out right?  
  
Emily: Maybe.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe, what do you mean maybe?  
  
Emily: I mean that if I haven't given it to some other couple, you'll get to find out what it was. It was a really nice gift.  
  
Lorelai: What? Was? Did you think I would never find a husband? Did you have that little confidence in your own daughter?  
  
Emily: Lorelai, be quiet and drink your drink I want to talk to my granddaughter.  
  
Lorelai: But-  
  
Emily: Lorelai, I still have your present, no reason to get all riled up.  
  
Lorelai: Oh... so will you tell me what it is please?  
  
Emily: Lorelai, you will find out at your wedding. Now Rory...  
  
Chapter 2: St. Patty's Clone  
  
[Lorelai and Rory in the car after Friday night dinner.]  
  
Rory: You and Grandma sure had a nice talk this evening.  
  
Lorelai: If that's what you want to call it.  
  
Rory: Well I think that it was nice to see you two getting along. I was surprised you actually asked her to help you plan the wedding.  
  
Lorelai: Did I say plan? What I really meant was that I would allow her to give me completely useless advice so that she will be more likely to give me the gift.  
  
Rory: But Grandma already promised to give you the gift. I think you asked her so that you two could bond and finally have a normal mother-daughter relationship.  
  
Lorelai: You are still talking about me and my mother, correct? (Rory nods) Ok, I think you and St. Patty have been spending way too much time together. His psycho ideas are starting to rub off on you.  
  
Rory: Its psychological ideas, mom. And that's not true, I've been analyzing you for years.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, really.  
  
Rory: Don't you remember while I was in Washington?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, but that was different that was just my dreams not my behavior.  
  
Rory: But dreams affect thought therefore affecting behavior. So in a way, I was still analyzing your behavior.  
  
Lorelai: See, you are even starting to sound like him. Well if I wasn't your mother, and didn't clearly remember the whole excruciating pain involved in your birth, I would think you were St. Patty's clone or sharing his brain or something.  
  
Rory: When are you going to stop calling him that?  
  
Lorelai: I'll have to get back to you on that. I'm still finding it very amusing.  
  
Rory: You would. So basically never?  
  
Lorelai: Basically. Come on, we'll stop at Luke's and get some coffee.  
  
Rory: Sounds good to me. Although, I think you just want to see Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Alright, this time you caught me. I admit it, okay, I'm guilty, I killed him, but-  
  
Rory: You are so melodramatic.  
  
Lorelai: And this is surprising, why? But I really do want coffee.  
  
Rory: Alright, let's go.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Late Night Plans  
  
[Sookie's house the night before the wedding]  
  
Lorelai: I'm so excited! But I can't believe that after tomorrow I'll be a married woman.  
  
Rory: Yeah, it's kind of hard to imagine you as Lorelai Danes.  
  
Sookie: Mrs. Lorelai Danes. Yes, it does seem strange that you won't be Lorelai Gilmore anymore, but it is very cool.  
  
Lorelai: Yup, plus we will still have enough Lorelai Gilmores in this world.  
  
Rory: Hey! Anyway, what are we going to do tonight?  
  
Lorelai: I have an idea!  
  
Rory: Uh-oh.  
  
Lorelai: We can egg Luke's diner!  
  
Sookie: Sounds like fun.  
  
Rory: Alright well we'll need eggs.  
  
Lorelai: And coffee!  
  
Sookie: Right, so, we can't all go together so Lorelai go get coffee. Rory go get eggs. And I've been craving chocolate so I'll get that.  
  
Lorelai: Sounds good.  
  
Rory: Yup, we can meet outside the diner in 10 minutes.  
  
[In front of Luke's] Rory: Well it doesn't look like anyone else is here.  
  
Sookie: Well we should start before he finds us here.  
  
Lorelai: Right. I get to throw the first egg!  
  
~ 15 minutes later ~  
  
(Luke's diner, Lorelai, Rory, and Sookie are covered in eggs)  
  
Lorelai: Do you think he'll know it was us?  
  
Sookie: Unless he has some other crazy fiancé we don't know about.  
  
Rory: Yeah right. Luke can hardly handle one of them. And mom is plenty.  
  
Lorelai: Care to explain that, young lady? Remember he did ask me to marry him.  
  
Rory: All I'm saying is that it's a good thing he loves you because otherwise he might not be able to resist the urge to lock you in the attic.  
  
Lorelai: You've wanted to lock me in the attic? What about you, Sook?  
  
Sookie: Of course not, hon.  
  
Rory: No, not us. But we are on the "I Love Lorelai Gilmore List." But there are other people I can't say the same for.  
  
Sookie: Exactly!  
  
Lorelai: Examples, please?  
  
Rory: Uh, the wedding photographer you almost electrocuted-  
  
Lorelai: That was not my fault!  
  
Sookie: How about that German guest that you called a pregnant elephant?  
  
Lorelai: In French that means wonderful guest, I think.  
  
(Rory and Sookie giggle)  
  
Lorelai: Alright, alright. What is this, gain up on the bride-to-be day! I need coffee, let's go inside.  
  
Sookie: Do we really want to add breaking and entering to egging.  
  
Rory: Not to mention stealing!  
  
Lorelai: Ladies! Have some confidence. We're not going to break in, I have the key! I am his fiancé!  
  
Rory: But you stole the key!  
  
Lorelai: Shhh, come on!  
  
Sookie: What do we do if Luke comes down.  
  
Lorelai: Stop, drop, and roll?  
  
Rory: Well, we at least have a plan.  
  
Sookie: Works for me come on!  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Letter "L" and the Bad Rule  
  
[At the ceremony the next day]  
  
Luke (whispering): Did you egg my diner last night?  
  
Lorelai: Shh, you aren't supposed to talk, well, that is unless he says to.  
  
Priest: Luke Danes, do you take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Luke: I do.  
  
Priest: Lorelai Gilmore, do you take Luke Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
Lorelai: I do.  
  
Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may know kiss the bride. (Luke and Lorelai kiss)  
  
~ At the reception ~  
  
[Lorelai is walking to the table, she sees a woman, and hides behind a plant behind the woman]  
  
Lorelai (to herself): God, I can't remember her name! I'm sure it starts with an "L" though. Maybe, if I say "L" names she won't notice unless she hears her name. Ya, so, Lori? Lind-  
  
Rory: Mom? What on earth are you doing hiding behind a bush? Wait, were you talking to yourself or were you whispering a secret message to that lady?  
  
Lorelai: Ok, I know it's kind of weird, but I can't remember that lady's name, except I know that it starts with an "L". So, I thought if I said her name she would hear and turn around. You interrupted me! For punishment you have to help me, you know more names than I do.  
  
Rory: This is very strange but whatever. So, Lacy, Lorelai-  
  
Lorelai: Don't you think that if it were our own name I would remember that?  
  
Rory: Well, you would think so. All right, so we had Lacy, hmmm... Lane, Linda, Lynette, this is stupid!  
  
Lorelai: Lindsey, Lauren, no its not!  
  
Luke: Well from the looks and sounds of it I would be likely to say it is.  
  
Lorelai: How would you know, you don't even know what we're doing.  
  
Luke: No, but I'm not sure I want to. Anyway we've got cake in 15 minutes, okay?  
  
Lorelai: Okay. So you're not even curious as to what we-  
  
Rory: You!  
  
Lorelai: Were doing?  
  
Luke: Hmmm, let me guess. Naming any future children we might have? But that can't be, because you were only saying girls' names.  
  
Lorelai: That's what the honeymoons for! Plus, who says we are going to have a boy?  
  
Luke: Who says we're going to have a girl?  
  
Rory: Lady and Gent! Let's try to be civil here! You've only been married for about an hour for goodness sakes!  
  
Luke: Alright, so what were you doing?  
  
Lorelai: Trying to guess that lady's name. I know it starts with an "L" but I can't remember anything else.  
  
Luke: Okay, be back in a sec.  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Luke: Her name is Amy.  
  
Lorelai: But it starts with an "L".  
  
Luke: Not according to her, it doesn't.  
  
Lorelai: You mean you asked her, her name?  
  
Luke: Yes, I'm the groom, I have to have certain privileges, don't I?  
  
Lorelai: What's her last name, maybe it starts with-  
  
Luke: It doesn't, its Zela.  
  
Lorelai: Are you sure it doesn't start with an "L"?  
  
Luke: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Well, at least I was sort of close.  
  
Rory: Not really, mom. "A" and "Z" are both all the way on the other side of the alphabet from "L".  
  
Luke: Actually, you are both wrong. "L" is not anywhere close; and "L" is in the middle of the alphabet so it can't be all the way on the other side of "A" or "Z".  
  
Rory: Well, you know what I meant?  
  
Lorelai: Wow, calling both Lorelais wrong at the same time. You've got guts. We may have underestimated his intelligence!  
  
Rory: Maybe, should we have added the force field around "it"?  
  
Lorelai: Ya, you'll have to work on that while we're in Hawaii. Luke?  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: I want coffee.  
  
Luke: You don't have coffee till after cake at a reception.  
  
Rory: That is a bad rule. I want coffee too!  
  
Rory and Lorelai: Coffee! Coffee!  
  
Luke: You are causing a scene!  
  
Lorelai: But without coffee, insanity ensues.  
  
Luke: You are already crazy.  
  
Lorelai: Hey!  
  
Rory: Ha-ha!  
  
Luke: I was talking to both of you!  
  
[Lorelai and Rory stick their tongues out at him then give each other faces]  
  
Lorelai: First, he tells us we are wrong and then crazy!  
  
Rory: Don't forget that he also refused to give us coffee!  
  
[Luke rolls his eyes at them and then starts to walk away]  
  
Lorelai: Hey! Where are you going?  
  
Luke: To cut the cake, remember? We have 1 minute to get over there!  
  
Lorelai: Its not like they can start without us!  
  
Luke: Remember, you get coffee after cake. Now, come on!  
  
Lorelai: Yes, Lukey!  
  
Luke: You promised not to call me that anymore!  
  
Lorelai: But now, I'm your wife and I can do whatever I want.  
  
Luke: Oh, really?  
  
Rory: Guys! Remember the cake? This is quite a way to start off a marriage; you already sound like a bickering old couple! Now, come on!  
  
Luke and Lorelai: Yes ma'am!  
  
Rory: That's more like it! Well, I would say things are about to get a lot more interesting for the Gilmores.  
  
THE END...  
  
...Or is it?  
(read on to find out)  
  
Author's Note: Should I continue? I have some ideas for honeymoon and crazy phone call idea, but I'm not sure if that would be as crazy as making a LION KING 1 ½ after you've already made 1 and 2, I'm kind of Lion King brained today, sorry (I probably shouldn't talk anyway, I will most likely watch the movie and love it as much as the others, or at least 2)! So, if you have a suggestion or comment, good or bad, please review. If you have anything at all to say about this story, or anything else, for all I care! Please review, they keep a smile on my face :)! Anyway, no worries... bye (will I ever write again? Its up to you, no pressure)!!! 


End file.
